Perfect
by Arashi-sama
Summary: Kagome needed to complete a project she was assigned for English. But will she complete it? Expecially if she's going to him for aid with her project SK


Perfect

Kagome sat down on the grassy field that surrounded her. She had a pencil in hand and a brand new with journal on her lap. The group had set a campsite in this area for the night due to her- rather nature's persistency. The girl smirked at the memory.

-Flashback-

"_Inuyasha can we rest for the night?" Kagome questioned yawning while peering one eye at the hanyou next to her. _

"_No…" Came as her reply. _

"_We covered enough ground today, c'mon we even took out two demons and got a shard isn't that good enough for one day?" she tried looking on in hope when Inuyasha stopped._

_He slowly turned around to face her before backing up. Kagome smiled as everyone looked at her curiously. "I can take care of my problem…if we rest for the night" She stated. _

_Inuyasha glared at her before hopping into a tree. _

"_Lady Kagome, may I ask what that was all about?" Miroku questioned approaching the gleeful girl. _

"_Nope…no you may not!" Kagome replied smirking at the frustrated hanyou who sat on a branch. _

-End Flashback-

This was actually the only time she could remember being excited for it to be her time of month.

So now the girl sat down on the grass next to her sleeping bag. Her English teacher gave her a report to not only write but also _draw_ a creative epic. So now she was stuck trying to picture this report as an _opportunity_ to become a manga-ka. But she didn't want to become said manga-ka…

'Might as well start…Even though I have a month…' Kagome thought to herself as she started a rough sketch.

After about half an hour she finished the cover and four pages of her journal and looked at it smiling. The cover was a drawing of herself, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo with Sesshoumaru and Rin on one side and Kagura and Naraku on the other. In graffiti-styled letters it said 'Perfect'. The young teen decided she would base it off of a mixture of Flyleaf and what occurred in the Sengoku.

The first two pages that she drew were of the group walking through a dusty path in a forest. At the bottom of the second page it read in bold like cursive: Sick of circling the same road.

The last two pages were herself and Inuyasha screaming at each other over how she broke the Shikon No Tama. On the fourth page it said: And sick of baring the guilt.

Kagome nodded in approval to her idea. The only thing that bothered her was how to make this the ultimate epic.

'Nothing that goes on anymore is that epic…it's rather like a schedule' She thought.

It was true. Kagome could predict what would happen tomorrow. Wake up. Argument with Inuyasha to take a break and visit a hot spring. Either answer from him they would later end up walking to god knows where. She would detect a jewel shard. They would go after it. Defeat the demon. Inuyasha argue with Shippo. Miroku groping Sango a few times. They continue to walk. She asks for a break. Inuyasha declines. They argue. They end up taking a break. Repeat.

Yup. Life was now predictable. And that was only the gist of it. Kagome yawned as she crawled into her sleeping bag, her journal beside her. Maybe tomorrow she would think of a way to make life more interesting for her _creative epic_.

(The Next Day)

"Hey, Kagome! Get up we has jewel shards to hunt!" Inuyasha ordered standing above the sleeping miko. "Just another minute…" The girl said groggily, turning on her other side.

"Now Kagome!" He bellowed. Kagome yawned slowly getting up out of her sleeping bag before stretching.

She scratched her shoulders looking over the used to be campsite seeing her other companions up, Shippo sleeping on Sango's shoulder, Kirara curled into a ball beside Sango and Miroku trying to stay awake. Sango seemed to be the only one fully awake.

Kagome yawned once more before getting her things ready and patting Inuyasha on the head. "Where to?" She asked as he looked at her curiously. Kagome was supposed to start arguing over wanting to go to a hot spring. "Um…Kagome are you feeling okay?" he asked watching the girl nodded slowly.

"I'm falling peaky mean…" The girl said before closing her eyes. That explained it. She was half awake. Inuyasha brought his lips towards her ears breathing in them seeing her slightly wake up. "KAGOME GET UP!!" He screamed watching what happened next in amusement.

Kagome let out a shrill shriek backing up and falling down while a book she was carrying flew out of her grasp and hit Miroku on the head who stumbled back in fright accidentally stepping on Kirara's tail who jumped onto Sango's shoulder accidentally knocking Shippo off. Everyone looked as Shippo screamed and fell flat on his face.

Inuyasha started to laugh and Shippo cried as Kagome lectured the hanyou who opted to ignore her, continuing to laugh while Sango glared at Miroku who blamed the past occurrences for his new reason for 'accidentally' groping Sango before a sound slap echoed through the area silencing the forest.

Inuyasha laughed harder and Shippo cried harder as Kagome lectured all the more and Miroku sighed with a dreamy look on his face as Sango screamed at him.

A few minutes later they were on Kagome's predicted routine. She asked for him to take a break and scout out a near by hot spring leading to an argument in the which Kagome got her way with her one way out of everything pass, her time of month, and now they were on the go again.

Kagome sighed, her aura searching for a demon with a shard. On the way, Inuyasha tensed stopping and everyone turned their attention to him. "Sesshoumaru…" He said, venom laced in every syllable before wielding Tetsueiga.

"Half-breed why do you taint my lands with your presence…" The demon lord stated more than asked stepping from the path before them.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. When did he get there? The girl bit her lip tuning out the next few minutes of the half-brother's argument/oncoming fight.

She looked at her book before looking up at Sesshoumaru. Kagome needed a _creative_ epic.

Something that would be different. A whole different routine of life. Something that would never fail to be unpredictable. Somewhere in the corner of her mind a small voice whispered Sesshoumaru with everything she listed.

'But how would I get this epic unless…' She thought.

Inuyasha raised his sword about to attack Sesshoumaru. "Sit boy!" Kagome said watching him fall face first into the dirt and everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry to interrupt this little dispute between you and my friend here but could I have a chat with you milord?" Kagome asked in the sweetest voice that she could muster.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow looking at the girl curiously.

Kagome bit her lip. This wasn't going to end good, Inuyasha was getting up. "It's of great importance…um…regarding your ward!" Kagome spoke quickly before Inuyasha stood up and glared daggers at her ready to fire away.

She sighed in relief and noticed that she was now in a clearing where there was a riverbank, trees, grass, and Sesshoumaru. When did she-

'Yes! I'm going to ace this report!!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Speak your means of business…" Sesshoumaru stated getting weary of having her in his presence.

"Well I've noticed that Jaken hasn't really been much a companion for Rin and um she'd need someone more…like her who would be willing to defend her _and_ keep her…well entertained!"

Kagome patted herself on the back. Yes. That was good.

"And this would effect…" Sesshoumaru started for her signaling for her to continue.

"Actually, I'm asking to be said companion who would defend and entertain her…" The girl continued. She noticed him looking her over.

"How would you defend my ward?" He questioned curiously. "Well…I'm an archer…so I could defend her from afar too!" Kagome replied.

"And when you run out of arrows?" He asked watching Kagome look around. "Do you know hand to hand combat? Swordsmanship?" the taiyoukai asked.

"I'm a quick learner?" Kagome suggested. She needed this chance. This opportunity.

"What interests you in the girl all of a sudden?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well, I love to help kids-"

"Rin is not a goat…"

"I mean I'm a children person…I love to help children and let them have fun!" Kagome said happily.

"I see…I approve of this-"

Kagome bit back a squeal of excitement and the urge to glomp the demon lord in front of herself inwardly dancing.

"-And before you do watch over Rin you must learn how to defend anything including yourself…" Sesshoumaru finished.

Kagome nodded not really hearing part of what Sesshoumaru said due to her over happiness.

"We will be in the village ahead and will depart tonight…I will not wait for you miko…" he informed her before turning around and walking off.

The girl did a few happy dances before the group came to her and questioned her on her behavior.

"Well…" Kagome started thinking of a good reason for this.

"In high school we have this thing called community service…and…we need to do 700 hours of it in a school year so the best way to be able to hunt shards and get my community service would be by getting the aid of Sesshoumaru!" Kagome finished smiling.

"There ain't no way in hell that bastard is traveling with us!" Inuyasha stated in a definite tone.

"I know!" Kagome said as her smile widened. Inuyasha nodded turning around. "Good then lets-"

"I'm traveling with him!" Kagome finished, Inuyasha turning towards her, rage burning in his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He questioned. "I'm traveling with him" The girl repeated.

"WHAT?!"

"Well Kagome if its for your education then I say go ahead!" Sango stated.

"BUT!!"

"I agree with Sango…if it will aid you then you should go…" Miroku added.

"SHE CANT-"

"Can I come with you Kagome?" Shippo asked watching the girl nod. "Alright!" The kitsune cheered.

"GO WITH-"

"So it's settled, I'm to meet him tonight at the next village!" Kagome said, Sango and Miroku nodding as Kirara meowed in content.

"HIM!!"

"Oh did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as the hanyou started to rant.


End file.
